El tiempo no me quitará tu recuerdo
by Patatata
Summary: Los años han pasado en Berk, Hiccup ha crecido y se ha vuelto alguien de respeto, pero en esa vida llena de gloria le falta aquel que hizo de su infancia un regalo. Esa persona, Jack Frost.


El tiempo había pasado muy bien para él, se había convertido en un hombre, aquel con el corazón de un líder y el alma de un dragón, el elegido para guiar y velar por todos. Hiccup "el orgullo de Berk"

Se había convertido en un mejor líder que el que su padre soñaba, había superado en creces las expectativas de todos, las personas confiaban en él y los dragones le seguían, pero no está del todo feliz con eso. Aún faltaba que alguien le aprobara y no tenía idea de donde podría estar.

Obviamente no se trataba de su padre, sabía bien que él estaba orgulloso desde mucho antes de formar parte de la mesa de los reyes en el valhalla.

Al que deseaba mostrarle todo lo que había conseguido era alguien muy diferente. En primer lugar, ni siquiera podía decir que era humano y no era un dragón, no estaba vivo, pero tampoco muerto. Él quería mostrarle quien era a Jack Frost.

Podía sonar muy loco y descabellado, incluso a él le parecía así. Ni siquiera sabía si ese chico de blanca presencia realmente había existido. El espíritu del invierno.

Había sido hace muchos años. Muchos antes de encontrar a chimuelo, era un recuerdo tan lejano, que parecía un sueño...

Perdido en sus pensamientos y la nieve. Caminaba a saltitos, intentando dejar sus huellas en cada pequeño montículo blanco. Apenas era un niño, no tenía más de seis y no era capaz de imaginar que su pequeño juego lo alejaría tanto del pueblo.

Cuando levantó la vista de la nieve, se encontraba muy dentro del bosque. Nunca antes había estado ahí y no había ni sol, ni estrellas para guiar su camino de regreso.

Las lágrimas le rodaban las sonrojadas y pecosas mejillas, hacia frío y las nubes de tormenta oscurecían aún más el bosque. Ya no tenía energía para seguir caminando, comenzaba a congelarse. Podía escuchar como todo su sistema se volvía más lento.

Que triste...con sólo seis años y moriría congelado...lo único bueno de eso, es que era una forma tranquila de morir, se quedaría dormido antes de saber que pasaba en realidad.

Iba a dormir cuando una risa le sobresalto y le obligo a moverse asustado. Quién en nombre de todos los dioses podía estar tan feliz en ese frío, cualquiera en su sano juicio sentiría peligro y sospecharía de la situación, pero su curiosidad desde siempre había sido más grande que su buen juicio.

Torpemente; atolondrado por el frío, siguió la risa, hasta que encontró un muchacho, jugando en la nieve. Él no se veía asustado, ni parecía estar perdido, él podía ayudarle a regresar.

\- O-Oye...-grito temeroso, ocultándose tras un árbol- Tú...tú sabes donde esta Berk?

El muchacho se detuvo de golpe al escucharle. Por largos segundos el mundo entero pareció detenerse, no había sonido alguno.

\- Berk...te refieres al pueblo que esta en la costa este? - hablo al fin, haciendo que Hiccup asintiera eufóricamente, sin notar que aquel que le hablo, se había acercado a él- Mi nombre es Jack...tienes frío verdad...- dijo con una amable sonrisa, quitándose la capa que cubría sus hombros, rodeando con ella al menor y frotándole con esta los costados para que entrara un poco en calor.- Te llevare a Berk.

Hiccup no pudo decir nada mientras Jack le cargaba y comenzaba a caminar con él en brazos. El pequeño no entendía como era posible que esa persona no sintiera frío al ir descalza o por que se veía tan joven teniendo cabello cano. Habían tantas cosas que no le parecían posibles. Como el que estuvieran volando sobre los pinos, en que momento sucedió eso.

Estaba muy cansado y era muy joven como para cuestionar lo que pasaba.

Se durmió en los brazos de Jack y despertó en Berk, siendo atendido por su padre.

En ese momento lo único que le quedo como prueba de lo que había pasado, era una capa y el vago recuerdo de unas palabras.

"Gracias por creer en mi"

No entendió que significaban hasta un par de años después, cuando volvió a toparse con el mismo blanco ser y entendió quien era.

Jack Fros, el espíritu del invierno.

Era diferente a las historias que contaban los mayores. En sus narraciones, el señor del invierno era un hombre imponente como su padre, un guerrero vikingo con el poder de controlar el frío invernal para vencer a sus enemigos, alguien más antiguo que el sol y la luna, casi era un dios.

En otros cuentos era como un demonio, un elfo del invierno que congelaba la nariz y mordía los dedos de los pies hasta que se congelaban y tenían que cortarlos.

El Jack Frost que había conocido era muy diferente. Era un muchacho divertido y se había encariñado mucho a él.

Así fue como se conocieron y sus encuentros fugases era lo mejor que podía pasarle a Hiccup, eran divertidos recuerdos...pero sólo eso, recuerdos.

Jack hace mucho había desaparecido. En Berk siempre había nieve y frío, pero no estaba Jack. Los años le habían hecho creer que sólo se había imaginado esas cosas...quizás por eso mismo, había dejado de verle...

\- Que no pueda verte, no significa que no estas aquí. Verdad...Jack-

"Ya eres un hombre...Hiccup"

Susurro el viento e Hiccup sonrió.


End file.
